


Can't We All Just Get Along?

by cakespork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not sexual handcuffs tho), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Slow Burn, Training Camp, hopefully, tanaka and noya are lil shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakespork/pseuds/cakespork
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama hate eachother.Tanaka and Noya make a plan to fix that.Obviously, the plan goes wrong, and now Hinata and Kageyama are handcuffed together for a whole week at training camp.Will they kill each other?Will they become friends?Will I explain why no one just called a locksmith?Who knows!





	1. The Worst Possible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> "Where did you even get these?"  
> "Well, I was looking for something in my sister's room, and found these in her drawer. I dunno where she got them or why, but I think they're gonna be pretty useful," said Tanaka.  
> "Wow, Tanaka," said Noya. "Your sister's lowkey kinky af."

This was not happening.  
It could not be possible.  
This training camp was supposed to be fun.  
Not to mention, how was training even going to work?

~ Ten hours earlier ~

Kageyama had beaten him to the gym this morning, breaking their tie and making it 7-6. They had both arrived earlier than normal, and Hinata was annoyed that Kageyama had the same idea as him. In fact, the whole thing was very annoying: declaring to your new rival that you would beat him one day, and then showing up on the first day of school to find out he was on the same team as you. What made it worse was that Kageyama was there to witness Hinata's abysmal attempts at serving and receiving. Being on a real volleyball team was a dream come true, but having Kageyama there the whole time? Not so much. Hinata never let it get in the way of their playing, though, and he especially wouldn't this week. Takeda-sensei had somehow managed to convince the vice principal to let the team take a week off school to go to a team building and training camp out in the countryside (No one knew how he managed to do it, but Tanaka and Nishinoya were convinced that some form of dark magic was involved). Their other teammates would be arriving in any minute, and Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement. When he started jumping up and down, Kageyama's usual scowl deepened.  
"Would it kill you to keep still for two seconds?"  
Luckily, Daichi arrived before Hinata could retort. Suga soon followed, and once the rest of the team arrived, they all piled into the bus.  
"Okay guys, listen up!" Takeda started. "I know it's been tough for you guys, not having a coach, but I'm hoping that we can use this camp to connect more as a team. I read that team bonding can be very helpful on the court, and we will also be doing strict training!"  
No one was particularly worried about this, Takeda-sensei didn't know much about volleyball and his ideas of 'strict training' were vastly different from the former Coach Ukai's. 

Three hours of driving later, and they had arrived. Everyone rushed to their rooms, and were subsequently disappointed to find out there were only three for the students. The first years all ended up having to share one, which no one was really happy about. They didn't get much time to think about it, though, before their first activity started. There was a collective groan when Takeda announced they were doing trust exercises. Hinata would've rather done a round of diving drills. Kageyama had 'accidentally' dropped Hinata during their paired trust fall, sparking the first argument of the day.  
The second came an hour later, during lunch.  
By the third (during afternoon training) everyone was pretty fed up.  
When dinner turned into a food-fight between them, Tanaka and Nishinoya decided to take matters into their own hands.  
"Hinata, Kageyama, can we talk to you outside?" Noya called.  
Hinata knew he should've gotten suspicious, especially since they were having this 'talk' pretty far from where everyone else was finishing up dinner.  
"Guys, we know you don't get along well, but for the sake of the team, Noya and I are gonna make you sort this out," Tanaka said. Hinata and Kageyama merely looked confused, unaware of the horror they would soon experience.  
"No need to be afraid, we're just going to play a bit of a game," Noya added. "Now, I want you both to hold one hand, and close your eyes."  
"Why?" Kageyama asked.  
"Another... trust excersize. Kageyama, you hold out the hand that's closest to Hinata. Shouyou, you do the same," Tanaka said.  
They complied, though within about three seconds, when they felt the cold metal around their wrists and heard a 'click', they realized this had been a huge mistake. They were handcuffed together, and not with the fake, plastic handcuffs you got at party stores. Real handcuffs that would be impossible to open without the key, which was in the hands of a grinning Noya.  
"We thought this might speed up the whole 'getting along' process," Tanaka explained, though he was trying to hold in laughter.  
Hinata and Kageyama both started yelling.  
"How is this going to help?!"  
"Please take them off!"  
"How long do we have to stay like this?"  
"Where did you even get these?"  
"Well, I was snooping around in my sister's room, and found these in her drawer. I dunno where she got them or why, but I think they're gonna be pretty useful," said Tanaka.  
"And we'll be taking the handcuffs off later tonight, I doubt Daichi would let us leave them on for longer, but until bed time you two are stuck like this," Noya added.  
Hinata and Kageyama groaned. There were only a few hours until bedtime, but when you're handcuffed to someone you hate, that could seem like forever. Kageyama shot Hinata a glare (as if it was his fault) and started to jog towards the first year's room. Neither of them wanted to go back to dinner like that. Having to endure Tsukishima's teasing when he got back and saw them would be enough to endure, without the rest of the team getting a good laugh, too. However, once they got there, they were starting to regret not going back to dinner. What were they supposed to do? Sit on the bed in awkward silence? Frustrated, Hinata flopped down onto his bead, momentarily forgetting about the consequences. Kageyama, of course, came crashing down too, managing to knock over the bedside lamp as he fell. As their heads knocked together, painfully, the lamp hit the floor with a loud CRASH.  
"Look what you've done, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, clutching his head.  
"You're the one who knocked over the lamp, Bakageyama!"  
"Well I wouldn't have knocked it over if you hadn't-"  
"Is everything ok here? We heard a crash," Daichi said as he entered the room, Suga in tow. Hinata and Kageyama both started apologizing for the lamp at the same time, but Daichi stopped them once he saw the handcuffs.  
"What the hell?"  
"I'm guessing Tanaka and Nishinoya are responsible for this?" Suga asked, trying to suppress a grin.  
Hinata explained what had happened, and Daichi sighed.  
"Though I do agree you two need to get along better, this isn't exactly how I would go about it. I'll call them over right now and get you two out of this... situation," Daichi said. They couldn't believe their luck. Two minutes later, Nishinoya and Tanaka were standing in the doorway, looking sheepish. Daichi cleared his throat, and they both muttered "sorry".  
"Hold out your hands," said Noya, fishing the key from his pocket. He stuck the key in the lock, but it would only go half way. He fiddled a little. Nothing.  
"Let me try," Tanaka said, grabbing the key. He stuck it back into the lock. It only went half way. More fiddling.  
"Oh no," he groaned, suddenly fearing for his life.  
"You guys aren't gonna like this, but... I think I took the wrong key."


	2. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But why can't we just call a locksmith?" Hinata asked.  
> "Plot convenience, mostly," admitted Takeda.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Are you telling me," Daichi started in a steely voice, "that not only were you two stupid enough to pull a prank like this, but you couldn't even bring the right key?!"  
Noya and Tanaka at least had the decency to look ashamed. Even Suga had his stern 'vice captain' face on.

Hinata was the first to break his and Kageyama's stunned silence.  
"But... we won't be stuck like this all week, will we?" Kageyama immediately paled at his words. He seemed torn between shouting at someone (for some reason, he was inclined to yell at Hinata) and throwing up. Luckily, his fear of both Daichi and puking prevented either from happening. Suga saw trouble was brewing, and hastily replied.  
"We're going to take you to Takeda-sensei, I'm sure he'll figure out a plan to get you guys out of those in no time."

 

"I'm afraid there's no way of getting you out of those handcuffs until we get home, I'm so sorry!" said Takeda-sensei, giving a short bow.  
"There has to be something!" exclaimed Kageyama angrily.  
"Please, Takeda-sensei!" Hinata begged.  
"No locksmiths will want to travel so far out for this, and I didn't think to bring bolt cutters. Of course, I had no idea we would be needing them," he added, a scary look (well, scary for Takeda) appearing on his face as he turned towards Tanaka and Noya.  
"As for you two, you will be doing one hundred extra diving drills every day of this camp, and three weekend detentions when we get back!" They immediately paled, but knew their punishment was nothing compared to what Kageyama and Hinata would go through over the next week.

"I think it's best if you boys go to sleep now, and we sort out training and the rest of the camp in the morning. Unless one of you wants to go home?"  
Hinata and Kageyama blanched at the suggestion. Leave training camp? No way! It sounded like a competition, almost. If one of them insisted on going home they would lose, and neither of them was prepared to do that.

 

 

Kageyama and Hinata were back in their room, staring at the two single beds they had pushed together. Getting out of their clothes and into pajamas had been enough of a mission as it was, and now they had to share a bed?! They were both annoyed at the thought, as well as finding it a bit awkward. The only good thing about the situation was that Tsukishima had been asleep by the time they arrived, and miraculously hadn't woken up as they pushed the beds together. However, Yamaguchi had spotted the handcuffs while they were doing this and had given them an odd look, while blushing a bright pink. After reminding them that there'd be other people in the room the whole night, for some reason, he went to sleep too, leaving Kageyama and Hinata unsure of what to do next.  
"... I'm taking the side by the window," Kageyama said gruffly, making sure Hinata was on the bed before flopping down (he was NOT having a repeat of the Lamp Incident). They both lay stiffly staring at the ceiling, before exhaustion finally claimed them.

 

 

The most annoying part about being Hinata Shouyou? Before you guess, no, it wasn't his height. Sure, that was up there on the list, but at least he could jump to compensate for that. The truly most annoying thing about being Shouyou was that every day, without fail, he was up with the sun. It didn't matter how much sleep he'd had the night before, or if it was school holidays, he would not be able to sleep past 6:30, latest. Usually, this was a hindrance, but Hinata found himself grateful on that particular day. The reason being was that in his sleep, he had accidentally rolled over to Kageyama's side of the bed and was now lying diagonally across the two beds, using Kageyama's chest as a pillow. He could only thank his lucky stars that Kageyama wasn't such an early riser and hadn't woken up first, as that was one awkward interaction he was perfectly comfortable avoiding. 

Kageyama was surprisingly... not scary looking when asleep. The permanent scowl was gone, and he had a little bit of drool on his pillow, making him look years younger. Hinata quickly turned away, looking at a sleeping Kageyama was making him feel weird. 

Now he was feeling restless and irritable. He examined the handcuff, and tired to shimmy his hand out of it, but it was useless. They really would be stuck like this for a week. Logically, he knew he should be angry at Nishinoya and Tanaka, and he was definitely annoyed, but couldn't seem to muster up anything stronger. Not for lack of trying, as this certainly surprised him. 

Hinata's eyes wandered back to Kageyama. Without realizing, he had began looking at Kageyama's face, almost analyzing it.  
"Better not let him catch you staring like that."  
Hinata immediately turned around, shocked, only to be greeted with a smirking Tsukishima.  
"I wasn't staring!" Hinata protested. Tsukishima scoffed.  
"Sure, just like you're not handcuffed to him right now."  
"It's not-"  
"I don't really want to know," Tsukishima cut him off. Hinata was blushing all the way to his hairline, indicating to Tsukishima that he'd embarrassed Hinata sufficiently. For now.

 

 

Getting ready while handcuffed to someone proved to be more difficult than expected. Hinata had to brush his teeth with his left hand, which resulted in toothpaste going everywhere, which of course annoyed Kageyama intensely. Getting dressed was near impossible, not to mention embarrassing. Breakfast was another disaster. They were both banned from eating cereal for the rest of the trip, due to the sheer amount of mess they made. Of course, this put them in bad moods (Kageyama was more upset about the lack of milk, of course) and the morning training only made it worse. While everyone else was practicing serving, Kageyama and Hinata had been instructed to run laps. They were both extremely frustrated. Not only could they not train properly, they couldn't even turn this makeshift training into a competition. 

Naturally they tried anyway. Neither of them could really take the lead by much, but it had never stopped them before. After ten minutes of racing without a real goal in sight, fate decided to end their competition for them. Kageyama, having just gotten in front, immediately tripped over a root and went sprawling to the floor. Hinata soon followed, winding Kageyama, who cushioned his fall. They both lay there for a moment, dazed, before realizing their compromising position. Hinata scrambled off of Kageyama, both of them blushing furiously.  
"Let's just go back to the others," Kageyama said gruffly.

Their run back was silent and awkward. How were they going to survive the whole week?  
They honestly didn't know. Even running was a difficult task when handcuffed together, and Kageyama was praying he didn't trip over another root. 

Hinata, for reasons even he didn't know, was praying that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 so I'm a bit nervous, but I hope everyone enjoys it! Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments B)


End file.
